


Altering The Universe

by DeepPerplexity



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Snapedom - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Blood, Caretaking, Cliche, Falling In Love, Fear, Harsh Language, Hurt, Instant Love, Kissing, Love, Muggles, Near Death Experiences, Other, True Love, Werewolf, descriptive language, injurie, love cliche
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28360215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeepPerplexity/pseuds/DeepPerplexity
Summary: [More like prologue]Your car had broken down, in the middle of nowhere, and in a desperate attempt to keep moving you had abandoned it and kept going on foot. Having no idea that your car had broken down because of magical wards, that your phone had no reception because of said wards, that you were in mortal peril without even knowing it. You, a simple muggle, are about to die a gruesome, magical death. Unless someone saves you and alters the universe at the same time…
Relationships: Professor Snape x Muggle Reader, Professor Snape/Muggle Reader, Severus Snape x Muggle Reader, Severus Snape/Muggle Reader, Snape x you, Snape/you, snape x reader - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26
Collections: Reader Insert, Snape and Reader Collection





	Altering The Universe

**Author's Note:**

> •This reader is in a dress and heels but gender is not specified!  
> •ABBR.: │ (y/n) - Your Name │

“Fucking car, fucking phone, damn shOES!” you hollered and bent down. You snatched the shoes of your feet in pure rage and chucked them into the woods with an angry scream of irritation. They landed somewhere in the pitch-black with two light thuds.  
“That’s better, fuck’s sake, who runs away in heels?!” You shook your head in exasperation, “Stupid, stupid, stupid,” you muttered as you kept walking. Now barefooted. 

The night surrounded you, its darkness was tight and heavy. The tall trees towered on either side of the tiny wooden road; only wide enough for one vehicle. You looked over your shoulder, you couldn’t make out your car anymore, “good, good fucking riddance, stupid car…” You shivered as the wind caressed you cooly, your bare feet ached from the shoes you had previously worn and now also from the sticks and twigs you trampled as you walked with rushed steps. 

You weren’t really afraid of the dark, the night, the woods - no you feared something else. Something you had left behind, ran away from. Something that could actually hurt you.  
“No going back, no turning back, just, just keep moving (y/n). That’s all, just keep moving,” you murmured to yourself with a small sigh as you tilted your head back, your eyes towards the full moon. 

You found it strange though, that the moon was so big and bright yet the darkness in the woods paid no head to its light. As if the moon could not reach below the tips of the looming trees. And it was so quiet, the silence was almost deafening. _Not afraid, I am not afraid of the damn woods. Or the dark,_ you thought as you hugged yourself for some kind of protection against the cold night air. 

“Heels, running away in heels and no damn jacket. I’m great at running away, utterly fucking brilliantly done!” Your voice rang out and bounced against the tree trunks around you. It felt as though the woods almost shouted back at you. Okay, you had to admit that these woods felt like no other you had ever been in. They felt, old. Haunted. _Ha! Haunted. What am I, 12? Haunted,_ you tsked and shook your head while rolling your eyes.

A twig snapped. You stopped. Another twig snapped, you looked around. Nothing. There was nothing in the dark. You saw nothing between the tree trunks and nothing on the road.  
“Probably a dear,” you murmured and started walking again. Your steps a tad faster, a tad rushed. Your heart pounded slightly harder, your breaths stuck a tiny bit in your throat. _Nothing there, there is nothing there,_ you chanted in your mind as you naked feet hit the ground faster and faster. 

Another snap, the sound made you jump. It sounded, closer.  
“Who’s there?” you called out as you stood utterly still. Nobody answered. You looked around but the darkness seemed even tighter, blacker, thicker. It felt heavy on you.  
“Wh-who’s there?” you called again and you wanted to smack yourself - _this is exactly like those damn horror movies where the stupid main character calls out for the damn murderer and he’s like right there but he won’t answer, of course he won’t-_ a growl cut your thoughts short. 

In an instant your heart pounded, cold sweat misted your skin and you could not move. You were frozen in place. Stuck. Panic struck. Your breaths were shallow, rushed. Another twig snapped and it made you break free from the frozen stance. You ran, you ran for your life. 

Your feet pounded the ground, sticks and roots almost made you fall several times but you kept going. You heard thudding behind you, heavy thuds. As from big paws and that growl was there yet again. It rumbled towards you, through you, made your blood curl.  
“F-faster,” you heaved in a shallow pant. The thudding came closer, fast. Too fast for you to outrun. _Shit!_ It was the only word your panicked mind could come up with. 

You stumbled, nearly lost your balance and it gave you a glimpse of what was behind you. Something with hunched back, long limbs, glowing eyes and teeth - fucking _sharp_ teeth. You turned your face forward again, your lungs burned, your heart pounded and your legs were so unstable it felt as though the ground were shaking beneath your feet. 

Another stumble, this time you fell. Hard. You hit the ground in a rolling motion and finally hit a tree that gave your shoulder and head a hard welcome with a scraping sensation.  
“Fuck!” you hissed and grabbed the back of your head to ease the sharp pain and for a second you were so distracted you forgot the creature that hunted you. That second didn’t last. 

You looked up and a pitched shriek left your mouth as the wolf-like creature growled and lunged towards you. And all you could think was that you were going to die without shoes on in a dirty dress on some godforsaken road in abso-fucking-lutly nowhere. Your hands flew up to protect your head, or field the creature from your view - you didn’t know. It was pure instinct. 

The claws hit you first, they sunk into your already hurting shoulder and the pain was so instant, so intense it gave you no time to react. You didnät even have time to take half a breath.  
“ _Reducto!_ ” A blue light flashed blindingly, a howling whimper filled your ears as the claws were ripped out of your shoulder and several thuds followed. As if a body bounced on the ground. You squeezed your eyes shut as you felt heated liquid flow from your shoulder. The pain hadn’t quite registered yet in your adrenaline- and fear-fueled panicked state. 

“ _Petrificus Totallus!_ ” A dark voice called out and the sound made you shrink, curled you up in a fetus position on the hard ground as your shoulder ached and your head pounded. Your pulse raced and your heart hammered in your too-tight chest where oxygen could not quite find its way down into your lungs. The world was spinning violently. 

Something, someone, grabbed your arm.  
“Are you hurt? Bitten?” The words were hard, almost growled, and commanding. It made you snap your eyes towards the persons face. Was that a fatal mistake or what… Your mouth opened but no sound came as you gawked, you gawked at the man before you. His black hair, the hard features, his hooked nose and this penetrating black eyes. It felt as though your heart stopped. The world stopped. Everything got put on hold. Everything just ceased to exist. 

He was perfection in a rough way. He was perfection in an ageing body. He was perfection in an unforgiving way. Who- your thought was cut off as his eyes left yours and his cold fingers touched your shoulders, a bit too harshly. You hissed.  
“Not bitten,” he stated in a rumbling voice that seemed to seep into every fibre of your shivering body, “just claws, good.” _Good? GOOD?! I was nearly-_ your thoughts once more ceased as his eyes returned to yours. They were spellbindingly black. 

He tilted his head slightly, something seemed to tug at the corner of his mouth. In the next moment, he held a vial against your lips. You jerked your head away and hissed as it bounced against the tree-trunk behind you, fueling the pounding and aching that was already there.“It will help the pain,” he hushed and his voice seemed softer. More gentle in its growling manner. It surprised you, you had no real idea why but it seemed out of place coming from the dark man. 

Before you had time to protest the vial tipped and its content flowed into your mouth. You coughed and spluttered but it was too late. It was already in you.  
“What did you give me?” you panted as everything went back to spinning. But it was a soft spinning, a smooth spinning. Panic clawed at you as your body started to go limp. You were losing control and it gave horrible flashbacks as your anxiety climbed ever higher. 

He didn’t answer, at first, he just looked at you intently. You were slumping, crumbling in front of him. your head swayed and he grabbed you firmly, leaned you against him as he snaked his arm around your neck and shoulders - this time he didn’t touch the wounds. Your head lulled to the side, rested on his strong arm, as darkness seemed to creep closer.

“Wh-what, what did, did you-” Your words faded as your eyelids closed; despite your best efforts to keep them open. It went dark and the last thing you felt were strong arms lifting you up off the ground and then, nothing. 

Your stomach churned, you groaned and turned. Pulling the covers tighter. _Damn hangover-_ but before the thought ended you bolted upright. Your surroundings were blurry and before you had time to do more than lean over the edge of the bed you heaved your guts out all over the floor. Your throat burned, your eyes stung with tears as you heaved and heaved. It felt as though you were going to die. The pain, the ringing in your ears, the pounding in your entire body. You heaved again, and again until there was nothing left in your stomach to expulse. 

“Fuck,” you mumbled in a hiss as you moved your hand to your forehead slick with sweat. You felt terrible, words couldn’t even describe it. You kept your eyes shut as you laid back in bed. You winced as your head hit the pillow and bolted up again. The pounding came from both inside and outside your head.  
“What happened?” you mumbled as you opened your eyes. 

“You were attacked,” the gruff voice startled you and you whipped your head towards the sound. As your eyes took in the glorious man that stood a few steps away everything came rushing back. The car breaking down, the phone not working, the dark woods, the snapping twigs, the creature, the running, the screaming, the stumbling, the fall, the pain, the claws… 

Your heart pounded, you were hyperventilating as your thoughts attacked from all directions and the physical pain magnified. Your stomach churned and you felt as if you were going to be sick again. You lunged towards the edge of the bed only to dry-heave as you had no more content in your stomach. Your back arched, your shoulder stung, your head pounded and fear crept through your entire body as the memories filled your mind. 

A cold hand landed on your back, it gave soothing circles at a slow pace. It calmed the churning, soothed the panic. Then memories of the dark man flashed. They invaded your mind. The eyes, the nose, the harsh lines, the hair, the voice, the commanding aura he had had. The man now stroking your back ever so softly. You tilted your head only to see black and purple fabric, buttons and a pale hand placed on a wide thigh belonging to the man now sitting on the edge of the bed right next to you. 

You sat up slowly, as your eyes travelled up. Followed the buttons all the way up to a black cravat and then a masculine jaw only to reach thin lips, that hooked nose and then the eyes. The eyes you had thought were black in the dark of the night. They were not. _Onyx, onyx with a brown hue…_ He arched an eyebrow masterfully and the churning in your stomach turned to something else, something softer. Something warming. 

“You-, I-, where am I?” your words stumbled out of you and his cold hand stopped making the soft strokes in a circle formation.  
“What do you remember?” he asked in that gruff voice that came close to a growl. Your eyebrow knitted together as you wondered why he didn’t just answer. Then another memory came rushing back.

“You drugged me! You _drugged_ me!” you shrieked and tried to get back from the man who only sat there on the edge of the bed, rigid and harsh.  
“I did not drug you,” he said matter-of-factly with that commanding voice and it made you shiver, “I simply gave you a sleeping draught,” he continued. Your eyes widened as he spoke, _what the hell is a sleeping draught?!_

The man looked at your face intently, it made that fluttering, warming sensation tingle in your stomach again.  
“Had I know,” he sighed, “that you are a muggle I would have just altered your memory and been done with it by now,” he said gruffly.  
“I’m a- what? What are you talking about? Where am I? _Where have you taken me?!_ ” Your voice rose as your anxiety did the same. The room was unfamiliar and it felt old. It felt wrong somehow. 

“Calm yourself,” he growled, “you are safe.” _Yeah, right like that’s going to make me feel safe!_ You looked around, there was a door at the other end of the room, _I can make it, I- I can run for it._ In a flash, you heaved of the covers and swung your legs over the edge of the bed. you ran for the door and pulled it wide open. A livingroom met you and you located the next door, you took another step and the dizziness hit you, your knees buckled and you lost control of your limbs. 

He caught you before you hit the floor he had caught you in his arms. Your body was pressed against him as he held you tightly.  
“Let me go,” you mumbled feebly as your body felt numb.  
“No,” he stated as he cradled you in his arms again, “you’re weak, had I know you were a muggle I would have given you less of the sleeping draught.” His words were harshly clipped and you tilted your head to look up at him as he walked with you in his arms back to the bed.  
“You talk funny,” you said and a smile spread over your lips as your brain fogged a bit. A giggle escaped you right before he softly placed you back on the bed and you were gone. The darkness had claimed you again and the churning continued wich gave you a restless slumber. 

You stirred, your head pounded viciously as you curled up under the thick covers; pulling them close.  
“You’re awake,” a drawl that made you shiver, “I was beginning to wonder,” he continued in a hushed growl and it made the very bones in your body ache. _Who is this man? What the fuck is this shit? I feel like, like, oh I have no fucking clue what this shit in my tummy is!_ Your thoughts were muddled yet clear. Half-formed yet set in stone in some strange way. It was hard to pinpoint. 

You peeked up from under the covers, he was sitting on a chair right by the side of the bed. His back ramrod straight, his arms crossed over his chest. Your eyes got stuck on the button at the very top of his collar. You swallowed and something mused in the bottom of your belly. Something warm, fluttering, swirling, curling, slithering, something indescribable. 

“How are you feeling?” he asked as he leaned forward and rested his elbows on his thighs as he intertwined his fingers. Your eyes flicked toward his as his gaze met yours. It was intense, to say the least.  
“I-” Well, how were you feeling? Your head pounded, your shoulder ached, your stomach was in some form of upheaval and you couldn’t think straight to save your life.  
“I don’t know,” you answered truthfully after a heartbeat. He arched a brow to perfection; as if he had mastered the art many years ago. Perhaps he had? 

“You were not bitten, thank Merlin, but your shoulder is in a bad way. I’d suggest, not moving your arm too much,” he said in that gruff voice and it melted something in you. Something you had not even know was frozen. _How, odd…_ You thought, _I don’t, I don’t feel scared…_ The thought was unnerving as you were somewhere unknown, with a strange man, bruised and battered - perhaps still somewhat drugged. 

His eyes narrowed, something made him tense his jaw and it made you want to hide and revel in his gaze at the same time.  
“What, may I ask, are you running from?” You stiffened at his words, how had he know? You let your own eyes sink, fell away from the man and your focus landed on the tattered rug on the floor.  
“You spoke, in your sleep,” he continued as by way of explaining the question. You sighed heavily as your body grew tired. Not sleepy tired, just, tired. So damn tired. 

“Everything," you simply answered, deflated. _If this man will end my existence then perhaps I should just let him? Should I just find myself in being kidnapped? Being stuck here? Maybe it’s fate or something…_ Your thoughts were dark as you remembered the pain and hurt from your life. The horrible people, the damning words, the ugly and the disgusting parts of the real world. 

His cold hand landed softly, gently, on top of your own that held the end of the cover. you shivered but did not move.  
"Everything, is a big thing to flee from.” His words were simple yet soothing.  
“I suppose’ it is,” you answered and it felt as if your hand would burn by his touch. Like fire of ice. It sent goosebumps up your arm and down your spine. 

You laid there in silence for a long time as his hand rested upon your own. Something had left you; will or spirit, perhaps both. You could feel it slip from you in a strange lull. But it felt, good. It felt like an opening, a demolition of something you had built yourself. As if you could hear the cracking, the thudding of rock falling away, a great wall crumbling. 

No, will have not left you. Neither had spirit. The cold of his skin soothed in a new way, a soft way, a safe way.  
“May, may I ask your name?” you stuttered as your eyes blinked back tears that you hadn’t even realised were streaming from your eyes.  
“Severus,” he said, “and yours?”  
“(y/n),” you answered and could not help but let his name dance in your mind combined with your own. 

“Well, (y/n), I am glad you are all right. Things could have been worse, much worse.” His words made you shift and you sat up. He tried to move his hand but you grabbed it, why? You had no idea but the thought of his skin not being in contact with yours were horrifying in a new way.  
“What happened?” He sighed yet said nothing. You prompted him with a look and he seemed to give in.  
“A werewolf,” he said and you felt yourself turn white as the sheet tangled between your legs.  
“A what?”  
“Werewolf,” he enunciated the word harshly as if you had trouble understanding the word itself. That was not it. Werewolves did not exist; they were myth, legend, belonged in fairytales or horror movies. 

“A werewolf? Yeah, sure, okay…” you mumbled and he chuckled.  
“Yes, I am aware they do not exist to you people but I assure you, they are very real. And you came close to being one’s dinner,” he said and something vibrated in his voice. Anger or fear, a mixture of both even.  
“Seriously, what happened?” Your voice was exasperated and you felt no need to play silly games. But he just looked at you intently. Not budging or wavering. 

“I used a spell to get it away from you and a spell to bind it,” he said hoarsely and his hand held yours even tighter.  
“I should have just wiped your memory and left you,” he grumbled harshly, “but I, couldn’t.” He looked at you as if there was something in you he wanted. You should have recoiled, but you felt no fear or anxiety from him or his words that were - in all honesty - quite brutal.  
“Why?” It was the only word you could find in your scrambled brain.  
“You, you smiled at me…” His voice was so low you could barely make out the soft words. Had you smiled at him? You couldn’t remember.  
“It wasn’t so much the smile as the, the way you looked when you smiled. Breathtaking,” he whispered and that fluttering warmth exploded as it filled your body. 

You smiled, you couldn’t help it. As you looked at the man that seemed so far from this world you knew you smiled. As you looked at the man that seemed unlike any other man you had ever met you smiled. It was instinct. Something beyond your mind.  
“Like that,” he breathed and the hand you held shook slightly. You blushed, _I haven’t blushed in years! What, what is this?_   
“Am I still drugged?” you asked with a confused expression, he tilted his head so that the black hair swayed but assured you you weren’t. He even frowned at the word ‘drugged’. 

“Then, what is this I’m feeling? I- I have no words for it,” you said and you felt that cracking again, something falling away and you felt nearly naked.  
“I do not know,” he murmured harshly and his eyebrows knitted together, “but I feel it too…” Your heart had begun pounding inside your heaving chest. The world felt out of order. You felt sprawled for the universe and naked before life. 

“I have never felt it, like this, before.” You watched him as he spoke and the world tilted in favour of him. You swayed as you tried to find what way was up and what was down. He grabbed you e mere moment before you would have toppled out of bed.  
“Easy, he growled, "easy,” he said yet again as he steadied you.  
“What are you doing to me?” you asked breathlessly as the universe continued to tilt and wobble.  
“I am not doing a thing to you, it is you who are disrupting my entire existence." 

The words hit you in a rushed snarl, like thunder in lightning’s wake. Your lips ached to be pressed against his. Your fingers tingled with the need to touch his face as your body felt near burning point with some primal need for the dark man that had - all things considered - kidnapped you. 

The world spun around you yet he was completely in focus. You could see each line of his face, each detail fo his skin, each silky strand of hair that framed the savagely beautiful face.  
"I-” you stuttered with such a pleading voice you nearly wanted to hide from embarrassment.  
“Hush,” he said but you shook your head.  
“No, I- I need-” well you needed him - for whatever reason your whole being screamed in some fevered delirium of need for him. 

His hand travelled up from your arm to your neck and then your face as he caressed your skin gently yet firmly. As if the need that swirled in you also swirled in him. But it was more, so much more than mere lust. There was something new in the feeling, something unbound. Chain shattering, wall breaking, world-altering. 

You swallowed as his finger graced your lush lips. Whimpered as he leaned in. Moaned as his lips met yours, melted your bones and rallied every tingling nerve to attention. It blew away the sorrow. Forced the darkness to part. Caressed away the ice. Mended that which had since long been broken beyond repair. 

The ache and hurt vanished as your body responded to his touch. Your lips parted to allow him access and his warm tongue slipped inside, welcomed by your own. It felt as though you had walked alone for so long only to be graced by this man, this cold darkness that felt lovingly sweet. 

Through an open gate, he barged in, the naked light of moonlight illuminated him as he waltzed across your lawn. As the trees bowed and swayed to him. As the wall crumbled with a thunderous cracking. He reached you, atop the rooftops of you impenetrable castle. He found you bound and chained only to free you with a gentle stroke across the locks. 

The kiss deepened as he hauled you away from that damned rooftop while the wall broke to every last brick. He had shattered it all. Broken your barriers and swept you away. 

How? You had no idea.  
Why? you dared not ask.  
To where? You did not care. 

The fairytales did not do it justice; true love. Love at first sight. Love so wholly out of this world that words could never define it. Love so shattering no mending was possible. Love so altering that no god or higher power could force the world back in order. Love so forceful no storm could rival it. Love so chaotic no devil could compete. Love so fierce not even a fool would dare question it. 

His lips left yours and you felt bereft. As if the very air you needed to breathe was taken from you. As if he withheld you the right to exist without his lips touching yours. The room spun and it felt as though you were about to collapse or fly off to some heavenly delight. But the burning of his eyes told you something different. There would be no heaven; or sweetness. There would be no soft clouds or sunlit meadows. There would be hell; and fire. There would be thunder and lightning. There would be crashing and burning. 

You wanted it all. 

You did not know him. He was a mystery of the universe. He was heaven and hell. He was dark and cold yet bafflingly warm. His face was marred by harsh lines of life and rough skin yet it was the most beautiful one you had ever laid eyes on. Your breath caught in your throat as his hand yet again caressed you cheek; softly. 

His touch said it all, as did the burning of his eyes, the trembling of his body - just as yours were trembling with restraint. A war between your mind and body; keeping you from lunging at him and claim him as you had never claimed anything in your life before. 

“You’re bleeding again,” he murmured as his eyes flickered to your should. You felt neither the pain nor the warm blood that trickled from the re-opened wounds.  
“Don’t be afraid,” he said as he pulled something from his robe. You weren’t. No fear corded around your senses. Your eyes did not leave his face as he focused on your shoulder and something dragged softly across your skin as he said words you did not understand. 

Then a burning could be felt, followed by an intense sting as your wounds closed. As if by magic. _Hell and fire, higher powers and world-altering sensations, magic has nothing on what I feel for you… What’s a little magic when I seemed to have completely lost my mind and world._ The thought was that of abandonment. You abandoned all sense of right, of logic and reality. He had, after all, already claimed your entire universe so what was one little reality?

Had you not already gone through hell on earth and survived? Had you not already dealt with the devil in humans? Had you not already writhed in pain and shut the world out of your heart? So what was the loss of a little logic when he was to gain? 

“I, I think I’ve gone mad,” you mumbled and he chuckled. It was a deep sound, a rough sound.  
“You have not gone mad,” he mused, “your reality as just altered.”  
“That’s, that’s one way to put it,” you whispered as his burning eyes locked with yours and the universe began its altering yet again to realign its centre to him. As if it all began and ended with him. 

“(y/n),” he said softly, “I think I may have gone mad though,” he continued. You leaned closer to him, desperate for those lips. As if you were held underwater and desperately tried to swim towards the surface for air.  
“How come?” you asked breathlessly as his lips were a mere inch away.  
“I feel, as though, you have turned me into somebody loved.” It made you smile, you had no control over it. Or the heat that roiled through your body.  
“You turn me into somebody alive,” you whispered, “somebody loving…”  
“Somebody loved,” he added and the memories of all the darkness in the world fogged. As if he righted all wrongs. Wiped the slate clean. Gave a new world. 

He was a new world. To you. For you. As your lips clashed again it was all to clear that this man would be your life and death, your heaven and hell. Your commander; saviour. The caress of sunlight and ripping of thunder would all come from him. This growling man of darkness was all things; without him, there would be nothing but an empty void of death. 

You had found the one thing that seemed lost out there in the world. Truth. Love. Will. Spirit. It had many names; that thing that held all things. That thing that gave all things and took all things. That thing that was the essence of life and death. 

For you, it was called Severus.  
Always would it be him.  
Eternally you were to be his.  
Permanently he would be all.  
Irrevocably the world was transformed.  
Forever you would love him.  
Unconditionally. 


End file.
